Episode 66
Auf den Spuren von Naraku ist die 66. Episode aus dem Anime InuYasha. Handlung Kōga und seine Wolfsdämonenbande sind hinter Naraku her. Sie hoffen sein Schloss zu finden, weil etwas von seinem Gestank nach außen gedrungen ist. Inu Yasha würde sich ebenfalls gern auf die Suche machen, ist aber durch den bevorstehenden Neumond gehandicapt. Als Kouga dem Schloss näher kommt, schaltet sich Kagura ein, die auf diese Weise hofft, Naraku zu entkommen. Es gelingt ihr Kougas Juwelensplitter zu entreißen. Detaillierte Handlung Sesshōmaru ist mit seiner Gruppe unterwegs und sie bemerken, dass bald Neumond ist, was Kagura gleichzeitig auch erkennt und sie denkt dabei daran, wie sie wohl Naraku entfliehen könnte. Auch Kōga ist mit seinen Wölfen die ganze Zeit unterwegs und will zu Narakus Schloss und riecht ihn auch bereits. Er will ihn töten, da der Dämon seine Wolfsfreunde auf dem Gewissen hat. Inu Yasha indessen kann Naraku nicht riechen und Shippō meint, dass es vermutlich am bevorstehenden Neumond liegt. Insofern bringt die Suche auch nichts, da sie ohne sein Kräfte nichts ausrichten können. Da kommt Kōga heran und besucht Kagome und als Inu Yasha auf ihn losgehen will, lässt Kagome ihn einfach Platz machen. Daraus, dass Narakus Geruch wieder aufgetaucht ist, schließt Miroku, dass die Barriere um dessen Schloss wohl schwächer geworden ist. Kagome muss während dieses Gespräches Inu Yasha zurückhalten, der erneut auf Kōga losgehen will als der Wolf bemerkt, dass Inu Yasha gar nicht mehr so richtig nach Hund riecht. Dann fangen sie an zu streiten, doch als Kōga sich erinnert, dass er ja eigentlich zu Naraku wollte, verschwindet er sofort wieder. Seine Wolfsfreunde hechten dann endlich auch heran und gleich weiter, da ihnen der Leitwolf ja immer davonrennt. Inu Yasha will ihnen sofort folgen, doch Miroku gibt zu bedenken, dass es große Probleme geben wird, wenn Naraku erkennt, dass Inu Yasha in jeder Neumondnacht ein normaler Mensch ist. In dem Schloss wandelt derweil Kagura umher, die überall Leichen von den ehemaligen Bediensteten liegen sieht, als Kanna auftaucht und ihr zeigt, dass Kōga ans Schloss herankommt. Kagura weiß nicht, wieso der Leitwolf so einfach die Barriere durchdringen konnte und beschließt, ihm gegenüber zu treten. Naraku weiß von nichts, denn er ist gar nicht anwesend. Kōga und seine Freunde laufen derweil auf dem Feld herum, als eine große Menge bewaffneter Skelette herangeflogen kommt, die angreifen und außerdem in Kaguras Begleitung sind, die sie natürlich lenkt. Kōga will Kagura sofort töten, da diese ja seine Wölfe vernichtet hat und nun will sie die Juwelensplitter des Wolfes und lässt ihre Skelette zum Angriff übergehen. Kōga muss seine ganze Kraft und Geschwindigkeit aufwenden, um Kagura und ihrer Untoten Armee beizukommen, doch schließlich sperrt sie ihn in einem Wirbelwind aus Skeletten ein. Ginta und Hakkaku sitzen am Rand und wissen nicht, wie sie sie vernichten können, doch sie wissen nicht, was sie machen können und Ginta rennt auf einmal los. Kagome muss Inu Yasha immer noch erklären, warum sie so freundlich zu Kōga ist, doch dieser gibt sich mit keiner Erklärung zufrieden, als sie auf einmal die Stimmen von Ginta und Hakkaku hören und Inu Yasha sofort von Kagome weggestoßen wird, damit die Wölfe ihn nicht als Mensch sehen. Die beiden Wölfe berichten, warum sie gekommen sind und Sango geht los, wobei der Hanyō zurückbleiben soll. Der jedoch springt wütend aus der Hütte und gibt den beiden Wölfen ein paar Probeschläge, damit sie auf keinen Fall etwas ausplaudern. Kōga wird derweil von den Waffen der Skelette immer öfter verletzt und springt dann oben aus dem Wirbelwind heraus, damit er nicht von den Schwertern zerrissen wird, doch Kagura lässt ihn sofort von Skeletten festgehalten werden und schickt ihm dann ihre Klingen entgegen, die ihm auch die Juwelensplitter aus den Beinen schneiden und Kagura nimmt sie sich. Kōga kann jedoch ohne seine Juwelensplitter nicht einmal ansatzweise gegen Kagura kämpfen, als Sangos Hiraikotsu den Wolf noch so gerade eben rettet und Kagura verschwindet. Dann will Kagome Kouga verarzten und auch Inu Yasha erscheint, wobei Kōga mächtig verwundert ist, ihn als Mensch vor sich zu sehen. Der macht ihm Vorwürfe, dass er nicht einmal mit Juwelensplittern gegen Kagura gewonnen hat, doch Kōga meint, dass Hanyō dafür schwach sind. Nun würde er Kōga gerne vernichten, doch Kagome stellt sich dazwischen und versucht, Kōga zu retten. Kagura wundert sich, was eigentlich aus Narakus Barriere geworden ist und erkennt, dass er sie nicht mehr aufrechterhalten kann, da er gar nicht da ist. Dann fliegt sie auf ihrer Feder weg, da sie nun denkt, dass sie frei ist und von Naraku nicht mehr vernichtet werden kann, doch sie weiß auch, dass er wiederkommen wird. Da erscheint ihr Sesshōmaru mit seinem Schwert am Himmel und sie meint, dass dieser ihr wohl gegen Naraku helfen kann. In den Tiefen seines Schlosses allerdings weiß Naraku von allem, was von sich geht, doch vorerst kann er nichts machen. Sesshōmaru ist mit seinen Freunden unterwegs und endlich riecht auch er den Geruch Narakus, den er ja ebenfalls gerne vernichten würde, als Kagura erscheint und Sesshōmaru fragt, ob auch er auf dem Weg zu Naraku war. Sie stellt außerdem klar, dass sie nicht kämpfen will, sondern sie will ihm die Juwelensplitter Kōgas geben, nur soll er sie dafür von Naraku befreien. Soundtracks #Demon, Sesshomaru #Title Card Theme #Dark Priestess, Tsubaki #Sit Down! #Dead Soul #Miasma #Inu Yasha Transformed (ab 0:48) #From the Sealed Well to the Feudal Age #Inu Yasha Transformed #From the Sealed Well to the Feudal Age (ab 1:08) #Evil Spirits Desiring the Sacred Jewel #Evil Demon, Naraku #Demon Charm #Half Demon, Inu Yasha Kategorie:Episoden